


The genius and the flower

by orphan_account



Series: Reddit requests [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but then not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Sasuke retrieval mission, Shikamaru and Ino have a talk.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Reddit requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The genius and the flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swordofsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordofsunrise/gifts).



They met up in the hospital. Shikamaru was sitting on a bench, still as a statue. She sat next to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They didn’t speak, just sat there together.

They met up in the park the next day, and he pulled out a shogi board. She had played a few times, but not many, so he ended up beating her every game. And they walked home, the fluttering of something in their chests. 

They met up often, exchanging a kind word, or saying nothing at all. And their feelings grew. They had dinner together, and denied that it was a date when asked, though they knew in their hearts it was. They her their first kiss that night, as he dropped her off at her house.

And so the years went by, until the day came. He dropped on one knee, and pulled out a ring. 

He stood proud on the alter, his suit clean and dark. And she walked down the isle, a pale queen in white. They kissed, and his heart soared. They moved into a new house, one big enough for them and the family they may soon have. And he wanted one, despite his complaints of how “troublesome” it would be. They had their first son two years in, a beautiful son with hair as dark as ash, and skin like snow. Their daughter came the year after, with pale blond hair like her mother. And their children grew, blossoming like flowers, becoming wise like their father and strong willed like their mother. So even as he lay on his deathbed, with his wife and children, with Asuma and Choji, he was content.


End file.
